


Demon

by ladyofreylo



Series: Reylo Poetry [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark, Demons, Devils, F/M, Happy Halloween, Prose Poem, Smut, be careful reading it, demonfucking, kind of a love story, noncon, reader X, sex scene, triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofreylo/pseuds/ladyofreylo
Summary: Another of my prose poems.  Reader X, but consider it Rey, if you like.Demon!Kylo takes you to hell one dark evening for a little hot and evil sex.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Rey
Series: Reylo Poetry [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726249
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41
Collections: 2021 Reylo MonsterLoving Valentines





	Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy a little Halloween prose poem.

It’s the chanting you hear first, then feel the chill of air, cold, so cold, changing to a damp breeze. 

Voices sound odd, muffled. You wake slightly and try to think. 

Impossible.

Voices raise with unintelligible mutterings, ramblings, and one name.

One dark name.

Him.

He comes to you.

_Kylo._

They whisper his name like a dark prayer.

You whisper back.

_Kylo._

You slip back under the spell.

You feel musty cold air and voices growing softer, dimmer, more bizarrely distorted into this mad dream you are in.

This is familiar somehow. The dream.

It happens… at times.

_Kylo._

The movement around you, slipping under your arms and legs. You feel softness under you and try to snuggle into crisp sheets. Hands pull you apart, legs open, arms held above your head.

You try to wake.

And can’t.

Big hands on you. Thick fingers, nails scratching lightly, then harder. 

Leaving marks of red, patterns of lust raking over you.

You are naked. Drifting. You squirm and try to open your eyes. 

Impossible. 

They are sealed shut by an invisible force.

And still the discordant sound of chants drift in, slowly curling around you.

A new noise.

Breath.

A cool slip across your skin as something blows over you toe to top. And back.

It lingers briefly on the fluff between your legs. You shiver slightly as the soft hair moves in time with the breath. The breath tickles up your belly to your breasts.

The chants cease and dead silence falls. No noise but breath, yours hitching as you struggle against the drugged feeling.

A dream? Or no?

No, a Being.

Who will be one with you.

Full ripe lips touch one nipple, soft and warm, and a hot tongue circles the bud. A feral growl emanates from the mouth you feel on your skin.

Teeth, sharp and terrifying, scrape the burgeoning tip.

You wrestle with whatever binds you and the mouth moves downward, licking a hot path toward your center.

You are free.

And then it’s on you, between your legs, licking and sucking, making you buck and rise. You perceive this Being as a man, you know it is a man of some kind. Your hands freely roam his softest mane of dusky hair while he licks you.

How can he be so soft with lips, tongue, and hair?

When you know what he is and who…

Demon.

Devil.

Dark.

_Kylo._

You feel your desire bloom. You don’t know if you want it.

You fight.

He chuckles deep in his chest. He tickles your clit with the point of his tongue.

His voice, wicked and deep, sends a hot shiver down your spine. “Fight me. You will come anyway. I will have you.”

Your eyes cannot open. You can barely breath. You moan as he thrusts his tongue deep inside you, followed by his long, thick fingers.

“Some may think I have no cock,” he whispers as he pumps in and out of you, curling his fingers upward. He teases your clit with tiny licks. You hear yourself whimper, half with delight, half with utter dismay.

Then he spreads your lips and presses his mouth full on you. You cannot stop him. You don’t really want to anymore.

Instead, you want to clutch his broad shoulders and pull his head closer, open up wider, urge him on.

You would be afraid if it weren’t so good. If his tongue wasn’t so persuasive, if his lips weren’t so full wrapped around your clit, if his fingers weren’t so so so thick inside you.

And you howl when you come, clenching everything at once, dripping into his hot mouth, grabbing his impossibly soft hair. He nuzzles you and laughs, knowing he has you.

You snap out of your stupor for a moment and look.

He has crawled up to gaze upon you. He is staring into your glazed eyes.

He is breathtaking and ruined.

Eyes, those eyes… are not normal.

They shine, dancing amber, topaz, green, gold, changing and shifting, maybe flames leaping or it might be your fevered drugged state. 

Red? 

Did they flash red in their merriment?

He knows he’s torn you from the world to be his.

Your legs are already open to him, wet and welcoming in the center.

He rises above you and smiles, all teeth and delight. “Mine,” he rumbles.

His body radiates moist heat and murky desires. He is so handsome. His black hair tumbles over his forehead, his lips are so very ripe from pressing against your cunt, his eyes… no, don’t look into them again. He will eat you. In every way.

But when you deny him, when you look away, his teeth come out and he bites your neck, hard, then licks the sore spot. He marks you again.

“Look at me,” he commands.

You do.

You have to.

You have no choice.

The dancing flames in his inky eyes call you.

“My love,” he says.

“I am,” you agree. “I am. I don’t wish it, but I am.”

“I know,” he says with a profane smile.

He pushes his burning dick into your body and fills you so well. You mewl and rise up to meet each of his punishing thrusts. 

He is like a fire, like drinking a gulp of hard liquor quickly. Your eyes tear up with the sweetest pain.

He claws your arms to hold you tight. Such beautiful, bloody patterns of love. You grip his shoulders and dig your own nails into him.

He pulls out and rolls you over, presses your face into his devil’s bed. He’s inside again, hot and so deep. Deeper than you’ve ever known.

His hands hold your hips and pull you back into him as he plunges forward.

Then he slips one big hand between your legs.

“No,” you say, crawling away, humiliated at the thought of coming again for him, this demon, this devil, this darkly inhuman thing.

“Yes,” he hisses. He pulls you back to him. “You will take pleasure from me. You will crave me forever.”

You bite your lip. You know it’s true. He is yours.

He slaps your ass, leaving his handprint there, and slides his fingers against your clit. “Bad girl, so very bad. Come on my fingers, come with my cock inside you. I will fill you.”

He pounds you. He gathers all the slippery juice you have and slips those fingers in tiny perfect circles. You feel the desire rise and pant.

Though you moan _no_ , bite your lip until it bleeds, and fight against that incandescent orgasm, it rises and rises in an unholy way. You wish for it. You need it more than life itself.

He’s laughing again, your demon, knowing you have no ability to fight the overwhelming desire. Indeed, you welcome it.

He knows that, too.

You wish he didn’t.

Your legs shiver. Your body quakes.

You explode as he gives you one last perfect wet slide.

He slams into you, riding your orgasm and grunting his own shadowy pleasure.

The demon spills into you, so hot, so thick, raw, powerful, ugly, and gorgeous.

Delicious evil.

He pushes you down flat and rests upon your back. His lips move against your ear.

“I will take you whenever I want.”

You turn your head. “I know.”

Ruinous desire. Ghastly longing. 

They encompass you as he murmurs awful, seductive words.

“And you will thank me.”

“Yes.”

And then he lets you go.

_Kylo._

The chants begin.


End file.
